Tobita Yuu's Wrath
by shokolatte
Summary: Hotaru Imai accidently fires her infamous baka gun at the class respresentative, breaking his beloved glasses in the process. When he awakens, the gang experiences his never before seen fury. What could they do to calm him down?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This is my very first fanfiction story, so sorry if it's really bad. It'd be really great if you could review and tell me what i need to change. :D

Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice and I never will.

* * *

The students moved around restlessly around the room, pacing back and forth as they "patiently" waited for class to begin. Fangirls flocked around Natsume and Ruka. Desperate cries could be heard.

"Natsume, why wont you go out with me?"

"Ruka, you look so cute! I'll do anything for you!"

"Awwwww, you both look so hot!"

Ruka and Natsume just stared coldly into space. The two harrassed boys anticipated and waited for the arrival of their Mikan. Then, Hotaru and Mikan finally came to class. Inchou jumped up, approaching Imai, excited for he wanted to tell her about his very exciting journey to the dentist. Hotaru gave him a cold glance and wondered what the hell he wanted. Mikan happily skipped to Natsume and Ruka. The fangirls gave her a cold glance, their faces green with envy. Meanwhile, Yuu was askiing Hotaru about her new inventions.

Mikan then bounced over to Hotaru, attempting to give her a big bear hug. Imai whipped out her new invetion, a new and improved Baka Gun, which would knock them out cold. She calmly glared at Mikan and pressed the trigger. The victim slumped to the floor, helplessly. Natsume jumped up, debating about attacking Hotaru for knocking Mikan out but then thought better of it.

Two hours later, Mikan awoke in the hospital. Inchou gave Hotaru a worried look.

"Hey Hotaru..."

"What do you want?"

"Uh...can you please not fire at me with the Baka Gun?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"I guess not..."

"Good, now leave me alone."

Mikan sniffled, her nose making that annoying noise of snot being sucked even deeper into your nostril. She wailed, flailing her arms uselessly around in the air, and ran out of the room, still in her hospital gowns and completely unaware of her injuries. During her flight to her favorite place, a sakura tree, she ran into Natsume.

"Oh... I'm sorry Natsume. Please excuse me." Mikan stuttered, tears overflowing her red eyes. Natsume simply ignored her. Seeing this, the already emotionally unstable girl gave way to more sobs as her chest heaved up and down. She thought they were friends yet he just coldly brushed her problems away, as if they were mere pesky flies.

She couldn't take it anymore and scurried away to her safe haven. Because of the previous injuries, her head still felt woozy as she stumbled along the path, occasionally bumping into poles, walls, and worried people. Once, she collided with Jinno-sensei, sending a jar of food for his beloved frog flying through the air. Students around them watched the small projectile sail through the air, almost gracefully, before meeting a stop at the wall. Dead carcasses of flies, crickets, and such scattered and littered the otherwise white floor.

Girls shrieked and ran away, their hands somehow fixing their oh so perfect hair. Jinno-sensei whirled around, his face a tomato red, and prepared to give a long lecture and punishment to the culprit but the dizzy Mikan stumbled along her way, totally oblivious of the disturbance.

There, she spent the rest of her night. Secretly, Koko was watching over her nearby from a bush. He was worried about his best friend.

The next morning, Mikan was restored to her usual cheery and bubbly self, bouncing off the walls, greeting everyone, and continuing to throw herself at Hotaru, hoping to catch her off guard. Imai smirked at the foolish girl's futile attempts and once again raised her trusty Baka Gun. Not even bothering to aim, she applied pressure, the powerful recoil traveling through her body.

Mikan sensed this and ducked in time, giggling madly at her genuis plan. Koko's quick eyes followed the pink bullet as it slowly made its way and finally made contact with the class representative's head with a _Baka!_

Hotaru looked up just in time to see an Iinchou doubled over in pain right before her amethyst eyes. Time stood still. Nobody dared to move.

Mikan finally decided to stand up and saw one of her good friend in agony. She rushed over, once again sobbing in the process.

"I'm... _hic... _so sorry Yuu! It's all... _hic... _my fault." the distressed girl cried. The victim was in too much pain to tell the brunette it was all okay.

Natsume scanned the area and noticed Iinchou's brown glasses broken under a desk. He shrugged and tried to erase this bit of information from his mind. Such useless facts didn't deserve to be in his genius mind.

Three days later, the doctor announced that Tobita Yuu's injuries have recovered and he should be out of the hospital in a few hours. Many students prepared a party and presents for returning class representative.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was going on a guilt trip. She tried to keep her persona cold, as to not show any weakness but she really did feel bad about hurting her friend.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Koko, and Ruka gathered around Tobita's white bed, nervously anticipating his awakening.

Slowly, he struggled to open his eyes. Sitting up in bed, he groped around blindly. Confused, the gang simple waited for him to find whatever it was he was looking for.

As if finally realizing where he was, his blood began to boil as his face turned a deep tomato red.

"WHERE IS IT?" he shouted in fury. Taken back, the group scratched their heads and looked at each other, searching for answers.

* * *

i no its rly short... sry i just let my fingers fly 4 bout 5 min  
i now suddenly hav tons of story ideas!!!  
thx 2 Dawn's Sorrow 4 editin  
it'd mean a lot 2 me if u left a review thx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

"Where is what?" Mikan questioned, worry written clearly on her face.

Yuu was still recovering from his serious injuries, heaving heavily and prespiring in great amounts. Koko cocked his head curiously while Ruka frantically continued to pat his bunny's head, unaware of his activity. Usagi twitched its nose nervously, realizing that it was losing fur by the minute. Imai and Natsume kept their cool facade thought inside, Hotaru's heart was heavy with regret and guilt.

The group stayed silent for several moments. Feeling fidgety from the awkward silence, Mikan began to busy herself with fervently patting Tobita's forehead with a cool cloth every few seconds. Quite annoyed with this action, Tobita's right eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

"So what do we do now?" Ruka whispered.

"I think we should leave him alone." Koko replied, nodding his head.

"But we can't! Not when he's in pain like that"

"Don't worry. I think Mikan's got him. Besides, aren't your animals hungry?" Koko smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Ruka nodded, finally remembering his task. As he was leaving the room, the patient burst out.

"Would you quit that?" Iinchou bellowed, eyes blazing. The gang wondered how their high pitched Iinchou could emit such a deep voice. Mikan dropped her towel, suprised by the outburst then scurried away and hid behind Hotaru.

All halted whatever they were doing as they glanced at their class representative, worried about his well being and mental health. What could have caused their usually calm friend to burst out like that? Something wasn't write.

"Maybe he can't see" Koko supplied helpfully.

Imai nodded, her amethyst eyes emotionless. She then handed Tobita a container holding two specially made contacts.

"Wear this. You can keep it on as long as you want. It won't damage your eyes like normal contacts. It's as if your eyes have been restored to perfect vision."

"No!" Yuu shouted, then beginning a very long rant about how he cannot stand to have such a disgrace be put into his eyes. The group took this opportunity to slowly back away and scampered away from their maniacal hospitalized friend.

Two days later, Tobita was finally released. Upon entering the classroom, all the students jumped up and cried "Welcome back!" Streamers flew. Glittery confetti snowed. Colorful banners adorned the walls. The celebratee?

He trudged to his desk and took a seat, burying his head into his arm. Nobody seemed to notice him thought as they were all too busy stuffing themselves with cake and gravy. Mikan noticed an aura of gloominess around her friend.

She skipped over and shouted cheerfully into his ear, "How do you like the party?"

Iinchou snapped his head up and glared at her. She noticed that his eyes seemed to be unable to focus on her, "SHUT UP!"

His yell halted all music and laughter as they turned to question their class representative. Muttering incoherently under his breath, Tobita stomped out of the classroom, slamming the door in the process and leaving many confused students.

Determined to make her friend happy, Mikan skipped after him carrying a big chocolate cake, unfazed by the silence. Natsume sensed that this clumsy girl would get herself in trouble in her own way. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed her out the door. Hotaru took this opportunity and escaped to her lab. The rest of the class froze, stunned and unable to comprehend this strange event.

"Iinchou!"

Mikan called after him, somehow tripping over thin air. Tobita whirled around, lips pinched furiously. He never saw the huge chocolate cake with his name on it coming.

The messy projectile came in contact and covered his entire face in a thick coat of fudge and icing. His face slowly began to turn red, melting the chocolate from the intense heat. Normally, he would have simply shrugged off the incident or laughed politely at her clumsiness.

Mikan began to attempt wiping the cake from Tobita's face with her sleeve but failed miserably. Instead, she succeeded in wiping more into his pained eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Please let me help"

Yuu glared at her, surprised at her insensitiveness to people's reactions. He got up slowly and prepared to give her a long lecture or punish her physically. Luckily for the clumsy brunette, Natsume arrived at the scene.

"Get away from her" he muttered dangerously.

Tobita lifted his chin defiantly, "Make me"

"You're not worth it?"

"Scared?"

By now, a small crowd gathered around the two, wondering whether they will fight or not. Natsume and Yuu began to circle each other with Mikan close on the sidelines, staring at them both, eyes wide.

Natsume spat on the ground, "Don't mess with me little Iinchou"

"Too scared to take me on?" Yuu coutered, smirking.

What on earth was happening to the class representative?

Tobita acted first and lashed out, fist ready for the fight. It made contact with the side of Natsume's cheek. He staggered back, completely caught off guard. He had not expected the class representative to attack him like that. Still dazed, Yuu took the chance to land another punch.

Natsume's senses finally came back. He caught the slow punch while hissing, "I don't want to fight you"

"Maybe because you can't" Yuu grunted, using his other hand to attack his opponent. Natsume's patience finally met its end.

They were about to brawl it out when Jinno-sensei came in the nick of time and broke up the fight.

Later on, Mikan, Koko, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka gathered to discuss Iinchou's unusual behavior.

"Have any of you noticed that Iinchou has been acting weird?" Ruka inquired fearfully.

"No duh?" Natsume spat angrily, furious with himself for being hit by the class representative.

"I wonder what's wrong with him" Hotaru asked more to herself than anyone else.

Koko stayed silent and Mikan was still recovering from the shock of seeing Natsume and Yuu almost fight each other.

"That boy should be kept in an asylum" the fire caster suggested angrily.

"I think it all happened when the bullet hit his head" Ruka put in helpfully.

"Hn"

"Maybe the force from Hotaru's Baka Gun sent the real Iinchou to an alternate universe, leaving his opposite alien back on Earth to take his place?" Mikan conspired.

"Koko. Why is he acting so strange?" Hotaru questioned, more as a statement than a real inquisition.

"Why me?" Koko pondered.

"Because you have the mind reading alice."

"Well..." He took a deep breath, ready to reveal to the group Iinchou's secret. They hung over to his every word, anticipating every movement.

Koko couldn't take it. The hilarity from the situation drove him over the edge as he burst into a fit of giggles. Hotaru simply revealed her Baka Gun.

That got Koko to shut up.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll tell you..."

* * *

Wow. i got that out much faster than i thought it would

3hime kun- thx 4 the review it made me feel all bubbly inside :D i'm sry its OOC i tried not 2 but i guess it was an epic phail  
chris3169512- at 1st i didn't rly try 2 make it humorous but i revised it n finally put it as the genre :D sry its so choppy, lol 1st time  
fitha- thx 4 the review :D so much bubbly happiness


	3. Chapter 3

hey :D  
so, i've finally finished this story. i'm quite proud of myself. he he...  
anyways, i'm just glad to end this to avoid having a guilty conscince of never finishing a fanfic.  
i wonder if any of you even remember how the story goes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Koko opened his mouth and sucked in his breath. The group hung on to his every word with anticipation and leaned forward. If they leaned anymore, they would fall flat on their faces. Suddenly, completely by surprise, Koko burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. You all look so funny like that. You guys should really look at yourselves." the one with answers chortled.

Mikan had had about enough of this nonsense. She stormed towards her friend, grabbed his ear and yanked it violently towards her way. This brought forth an outraged cry of pain from Koko, clearly not expecting such a thing to happen.

Ruka's jaw dropped. What has come over their sweet Mikan?

Koko stuttered, "All right. I'll tell you all. Just let go of me, please."

Mikan complied and her victim collapsed to the floor.

He began his heartfelt story, "Those glasses came from Iinchou's great grandma. She gave them to him as a gift in her will when she died. The lenses of the glasses are really pieces of glass. Yuu isn't blind or visually disabled in any way. They just mean a lot to him and now he can't find them."

"Do any of you know where it could be?"

A picture flashed in Natsume's mind as he recalled seeing them under one of the desks, "Follow me."

Nobody even bothered to question him and soon followed his him out and into the classroom.

"Fan out."

They each took a different section of the classroom and searched high and mostly low for the missing beloved glasses of Tobita but to no avail, it remained unfound.

"The janitors must have cleaned it up." Hotaru suggested.

An hour later, the group was in the custodian's office, screaming, yelling, and demanding for the pair of glasses.

"Please, mister. You must know where my friend's glasses are. After all, you did clean our class room." Mikan pleaded.

"Look," the head custodian sighed, "I don't know where your friend's glasses are. Now, if you mind, I would like to get back to work."

"Cleaning the bathroom?" Natsume scorned, "Unclog the toilet? Clean up the puke?"

"Why must everything be about the restroom? Did you say puke? Where?"

Hotaru brought out her Baka Gun and coolly threatened him, "Help us. NOW."

Koko then began to recite the thoughts of the guy in charge of all janitors, "What are all these brats doing here? I just want to get done with all my work and go back to my girlfriend back home. I wish she would stop bugging me about my lame job but at least it pays better than her garbage duties."

"Stop! What are you saying?" the custodian with the name tag of Tyson yelped in horror, "Quit that!"

"That little… how dare she steal all my money, make me do all the chores, and still she spends every night out at clubs. Despicable. I should dump her as soon as I get home. Yes, yes I should. Just kick her out of the house, Tyson. Feel no mercy."

The head janitor couldn't take it anymore, "All right, you all need to leave now."

Then, chaos ensued. Hotaru shot all the collector's novelty glass replications of famous soda pop bottles. A fire ball appeared in Natsume's palm. He was tempted to burn the office down and possibly even the entire building.

Tyson foresaw this and proceeded to kick everyone out. Mikan, being stubborn, hid behind his desk during all of the confusion. After all left out, he heaved a great sigh and sat behind his desk. He picked up his glasses , set them upon his nose, and began to noisily type on his computer. Really, he was IM-ing with friends but nobody had to know that, did they?

"Aha! You DO have Iinchou's glasses! You're wearing them right now." Mikan accused, jumping up with much vigor. She pointed a quivering finger at the culprit.

"What do you want now? Hey, how did you get back in here?" he demanded to know.

"Doesn't matter. What matters right now is why you had the glasses all this time and you refused to hand it over."

"Oh, no no no. You have it all wrong. These are my glasses. I found it quite a while ago. Besides, it's perfects my vision."

"Actually, the lenses are just made of glass. It doesn't help anybody's vision."

"Oh… well then, you can… have it back, I suppose."

"Thank you, kind sir"

After snatching the pair of glasses back, she hurried to catch up with her friends and share the good news. With the goods in tow and in good condition, Mikan was excited to surprise Iinchou with her accomplishment.

As she opened the door to the hallway of the dorms, she saw the group gathered in the lounge and waved to them vigorously. They all smiled when they saw the object in her hands and beckoned her to come to them quickly.

Mikan sprinted across the lobby but didn't notice the yellow wet floor sign in the middle of the tiles and the large puddle of liquid. She slipped, slid about three yards, and shrieked loudly, waving her arms in ridiculous motions.

Everyone in the lobby covered their ears and cringed.

She grunted heavily as she fell on her belly with her arms outstretched, her legs in the air, and her cheek crushed against the cool tile floor. All her friends rushed to their fallen comrade and soon unpeeled her mangled limbs from the ground.

Tobita Yuu sniffled, "Oh no… my glasses."

He then curled into a fetal position and whimpered pitifully.

"Well, I appreciate you trying to get them back for me, Mikan. Even though, you did break them…"

The culprit sweat dropped but snapped her fingers proudly when she came up with an idea. With an "I'll be right back" and a hasty retreat to her room after plucking the broken shards of the glasses from the floor, Mikan planned to repair the glasses in her room.

Her tools were glue, tape, paint, and some other ingredients. A recipe for shock was in order.

The group waited impatiently outside her door, tempted to barge in and disturb her work. But none dared to disturb her careful work, not even Hotaru.

What seemed like hours later, Mikan emerged from the confinements of her room, victorious, and in her hand, a pair of… pink glasses a rhinestone studded frame?!

All jaws dropped at the hideously girly invention to aid vision. Tobita Yuu simply dropped to the ground, twitching, having fainted.

Mikan and Ruka helped the target of the seizures into the room and offered him some fresh, cold soda. After recovering from the shock, Iinchou sat up, rubbing his head.

"You… don't like it?" Mikan murmured.

Yuu shook his head quickly, "No. I just thought you would restore my glasses to what it was like before. I was just… shocked that you altered it that much."

"Oh, okay then. Here you go."

He reluctantly took the object. A few moments of consideration later, the class representative threw the pair of glasses into the trash can and whipped out a new pair from his pocket.

"Luckily, I saved this pair."

. . .

Without warning, Natsume tore the glasses from Iinchou's face, threw it to the ground, and furiously stomped on it, destroying it in the process.

* * *

i'm sorry about the ending, everyone. i couldn't think of anything else to end it.  
again, it's another chapter i'm not to proud about...  
i haven't really poured my heart and soul into it but i think part of it is because when i decided i would finish this, i could barely remember the plot line and what i was going to type about.  
besides all of that, thanks to all the reviewers who wanted to see this finshed. i'm really sorry i took so long.  
i love all the reviews i got for my very first fanfic. it inspires to continue to type. again, thanks a bunch :)

**minori13: **i'm really sorry i refused to hand over the story to you. i'm quite protective of my ideas. but we can still be friends :) and i thoroughly enjoyed reading your story. maybe we can swap ideas? i love how you write the fanfic as a play  
**pinkstarpatricia: **thanks for the review :) i always thought tobita yuu had another unexpected side to him no one knew about  
**omgwhoamiagain: **a ha! i left out the dot so i could actually type out your user. when will you update??? i've been waiting forever. *sigh but i guess i was quite slow in updating as well. but at least i did it :D  
**chris3169512: **sorry about that spelling mistake. hmm.. i considered that option but it just made everything way too complicated. but again, my solution wasn't that great either. thanks for the compliment. you keep on typing traitors, my idol :p  
**anonymous: **ahahha glad to know it's at least interesting :D thanks for brightening up my day.


End file.
